A New Love Discovered
by xXDarkFlowerXx
Summary: What happens when a missing part of the cullen family shows up? Who is this new girl in town? Why is she the last of her kind? What else can she do? Who is this prince? Will Bella and Edward ever live happily ever after? Why is Seth acting so weird?
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

A New Love Discovered

All is going well in the Cullen house hold. The arrangements for Bella's and Edwards wedding is in order. The talk with Charlie went unexpectedly well. He took it rather odd at first.

Flashback

_Bella are you pregnant?_

_What no Char-DAD! I love Edward with all my heart and I wish to be with him forever!_

_Your legally and adult now, do as you wish. Please just tell Renee yourself I don't want to break the news to her!_

Edward was on his way to Bella's house when he heard a familiar voice.

"_I'm curious to meet this wife of yours Edward_"

Alice was arranging the floral patterns when she dropped the vase.

AAAHHHHHHHHH!!CRASH!!

The vase fell and broke into pieces. Jasper came running in by her side.

"What is it Alice, I can feel your fears it is overwhelming!!" 

Alice's vision 

A man with black luscious hair, a average well built fame, coming towards her. His lips form a thin small smirk. He is in the meadows. He is not alone two men are behind him. Their appearance hidden in her vision.

"_Alice tell the family that I'm back _"


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids

Ever since last week, Edward has been on edge along with Alice. The atmosphere has been tense. Edward has become more ...cautious and protective of Bella. Edward was not as believable as Alice in acting but at least he didn't raise any suspicion towards Bella or his family.

_Flashback_

_Edward: Alice did you…_

_Alice: I did, he said he's coming back. He told me to tell the family. What do you think he wants? I can't see him or the others. What are we going to do Edward? _

_Edward: I don't know but I will not let him harm Bella._

_Alice: He would never do that. He must know Bella is important to you. Do you think he would do anything?_

_Edward: He and the others are capable of anything!_

Jasper has sensed Edwards uneasiness and began to show concern. His instincts told him it was involving the vision his wife had recently. Alice recently became jumpy and broke two crystal vases, ruined one silk curtain, and set three house fires in one week. It was starting to catch the concern of the rest of the family when Alice wore mix matching colors.

The wedding nearing at three months…

When the Cullen and Bella arrived at school everyone seemed nosier then usual. Girls were running up and down the hall, everyone was loud. Giggles could be heard a mile away.

"_What do you think there looking at Rosy?"_

_How would I know what a group of stupid humans are doing. Let's just get out of here my ear is ringing."_

Edward was the first to stop when the new group of kid walked by him. The one in the middle took his sun glasses off and made everyone stop. He brushed by Edward, "long time no see Edward." His lips form a thin small smirk and continued to keep walking with two guys following that gave the Cullens the same smirk. A group of girls just steps behind he guys, whispering and giggling on the new appearances at school. Bella was the one that pulled the Cullens out of there trance.

"_Who was that? Do you know them? Are they…? Edward!"_

"_It's nothing Bella, lets just get to class. I'll talk about it later, okay?"_

Once Bella was situated in her classes she was greeted by Angela and Jessica, along with Eric and Mike.

"_What are the chances we all have class together, what are your guy's other classes. Oohh have you seen the new hotties? They put the Cullens to shame. No offense Bella."_

"_None taken Jessica."_

"_Slow your role Jess I'm offended, you too right Mike? We are one of this fine schools burning blaze, right babe?"_

"_What ever Eric, so have you seen the new guys yet Bella?"_

"_Yeah, I saw them in the hall."_

"Don't bother Angela, she only has eyes for Edward, forgot her right?"

Rosalie and Edward sat in English with one thing in mind.

"Lucas is back!"

_Smirking from the other side of school. Lucas sat next to Adam and Ely__._

"_Let the show begin" _


End file.
